Enticing Presence
by Shoomy2003
Summary: Lucius Vladescu is driven into the arms of another woman-a certain Isabelle Lightwood.


This was written for the Novel Novice 2nd Annual **Literary Lovers Mash-Up Writing Contest. **It couldn't be longer than 500 words, and it had to feature a romance between two characters from different books. I chose Lucius Vladescu from _Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side_ (a terrible title, an amazingly well-done book) and Isabelle Lightwood from the City of Bones trilogy. Here's the original, which weighs in at a whopping 734. I hope you enjoy this mash-up!**  
**

Dear Vasille,

Jessica has spurned me completely, choosing instead to "go out" with that ridiculous bumpkin Jake who lacks a sense of balance let alone an intelligence belying his absolute commonality.

Why that term-"go out"? Why do Americans choose to use the most basic of verbology?

I digress. Antanasia has made it abundantly clear that I am not the one she wishes to be with.

Americans. What feckless, feeble-minded individuals.

I find her lack of good taste in men tiresome. If she cannot see that a Vladescu is clearly the superior choice, then Jake can have her. I wash my hands of her.

I do find the American ideology of "choice" rather appealing. I have made an interesting choice.

Uncle, I have met a girl by the name of Isabelle Lightwood. And let me tell you-where Jessica lacks personality and spirit (her name is as common has her social status), this girl makes up for it in spades.

She has a presence about her which sings to my blood, and I cannot seem to get enough of her. Her aura of self-confidence and assurance is such a relief after seeing nothing but girls who demand attention to feel better about themselves. Isabelle has no need for this repulsive girl-technique; she knows she's beautiful and expects her due.

I met her at a social soiree. I showed up, enjoyed the atmosphere and imbibed in the casual conversation and customary beer (what heathens. Why not have a good wine now and again?). I was being accosted by Faith Crosse (her many attributes of ruthlessness would make her a good vampire), when from across the room my eyes lay upon a dark-haired girl in a classic white dress, a glorious silver whip clasped to her side, thigh-high boots, and the most deliciously curvy body that I am almost salivating at the memory.

I cannot help but recall what I told Jessica when I showed her the picture of her mother, "Is she not beautiful... powerful... regal?" Isabelle Lightwood is all of this and more. I am enticed by her as no other woman has enticed me.

I stole across the room to ensure my spot at her side; she was surrounded by peasants. The sly, seductive smile gracing her porcelain visage was my undoing. It was no hardship to separate her from the others and sneak outside.

She is Nephilim. Have you heard of this term? Apparently it is someone with angel blood running through their veins. No wonder her blood sings to me as it does-it is a light to my darkness, an inherent goodness to my black sin. Isabelle enlightened me that she destroys those of our kind. I find this entirely sexy-knowing that she could be the end of me at any time, and vice versa. Thrilling!

She is absolutely striking-alive with life, vitality, and energy. She burns so brightly, as if surrounded by dim specks of twilight, and she stands out along amidst the crowd shining as if on fire. She flounces where other girls hop; Isabelle glides where others walk. She is graceful and charming. I do believe she would make a wonderful princess for the Vladescu clan.

We were joined very quickly outside by Faith and a gaggle of drooling men. Faith latched herself to my side immediately, inbetween our interlude. Isabelle took this opportunity to step away from me and converse with one of the peons that had followed Faith outside, laying her hand on his upper arm, smiling seductively, her lashes low and her charm turned to this inconsequential individual. Little did he know that he was putty in her hands.

She looked to me the entire time she stood with him.

I could take it no longer. I broke away from the insufferable Faith and took Isabelle into my arms, stealing her from the party completely. I cannot print what glorious verbs we accomplished, however, do know that her whip isn't always used to cause undue pain.

I am going to continue to meet with this intriguing young woman with her enigmatic dark eyes. The Dragomirs and their pact be damned.

Always, irrevocably,  
Yours,  
Lucius

P.s. She is from a place called Alicante-I have never heard of this place (can you believe! I am in awe!). Please do your best to find out more about it; I am intrigued.


End file.
